The Blind Kids
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Sam Quixite is a punk-rock girl who ran away from her parents, she was found a mysterious man, and taken to join his band. Now that she in the band, will she find a happy life that she always wanted? Or will it go down hill once again?


She looked blankly at her dad before nodding slightly and walking into her room. She wanted to say no, like how she would have any other day, but something inside told her to say no. She then made her way past the man, who she asumed was the one who threatened her dad, and ran as fast as she could.

"Keep on running Sam!"

Sam, the punk rock girl. Who had blonde hair and a dark red streak, ran as fast as she could. She could feel the wind rushing into her hair, making it go more wild then it was before.

Sam then grinned. "Suckers." She turned around to look back, look back at what happened to this place, it was torn down, old, and for all she knew, haunted. Giving herself the knowledge to keep on going, she forced herself to keep on running away from the town that she had always lived at.

She ran until she felt like she couldn't run any longer, which was about two hours later. Gasping for air as she colasped on the sidewalk, she looked around her, she was in an unknown city, a place she didn't know. She knew she had to keep on going, she knew she had to keep on going, they were coming for her. Sam knew that cars easily traveled faster then a simple girl who runs, who wasn't even that good at running.

People started to crowd around her, asking her if she was ok. She tried to respond, but the only thing she could do was breathe hardly, she knew that she had completely tired herself out. She groaned, she knew it wasn't long until she passed out and someone would search for her ID. Which then she realized that she didn't take with her, to her advantage.

She struggled up to a sitting position, again, gasping for air, she looked around at the people before her. They all seemed like city folk, people who had never seen a girl like her. Sure, no one would even see a girl like Sam before, she was a punk- rock girl, who was always rebelling against her two parents. Who were always abusing her in any kind of way. Then, this one man stuck out from the rest of the city folk, a man with dark black hair, he had to be in his at least early thirties, a man who had a strange look to his face, a man who seemed like that never showed his identity.

He seemed amused in Sam's pain, suffering, and whatever more that was causing her to be like so. Sam, had no idea what he was up to, but maybe just him would help her out of her troubles. When Sam knew that she could find her voice, she looked at him. "Where am I?"

He had noticed that she was looking at him, but with a simple grunt, he responded to her. "Trinty."

Sam looked at the people around her, then back at him. She knew it, he had a dark tone in his voice, an almost evil tone to it. He had to be some kind of demon, but, she wasn't so sure of it. Suddenly, something, unknown to her at that second, touched her back, making her jerk forward and she looked behind her. A woman, not older then 24, smiled at Sam sweetly. "Sorry dead, didn't mean to do that."

Sam knew that she had at least gained some of her strength back, then stood up and looked around. She realized that the black haired man who told where she was, was leaving, she made her way out of the crowd and followed him. "Wait! Dude! Wait!"

He came to a stop, which Sam wasn't planned for, and she bumped into him. "What do you want?"

Sam looked at his sunglasses, trying to see into his eyes. "Who.. are you?"

He grunted. "Why would you want to know? No one wants to know me, nor my name, they all think I'm a freak."

Sam looked at her feet. "I don't think you are," She responded. "You have this, weired... thing about you, its kinda mysterious, but cool."

He looked into her eyes, or that's what Sam thought. "Kid, listen up," He said coldly. "If you really want to know the true me, you wont, no one will other then my family which is dead. The only 'family' I have left is the band."

"Band?"

The man looked at her. "Yeah, you know, guita-"

"Yeah I know, I used to be in one."

He folded his arms. "And what instruments can you exactly play?"

Sam smiled, she was getting to get him to trust her. "Guitar, vocals and Drums."

He almost seemed awe-stuck. Surprised. "Follow me girl."

Sam walked in front of him at tried to look him in the eye. "Just so you know, my name is Sam."

"Whatever, come with me." He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, ever so tightly, and pulled her down a dark ally. Sam didn't have enough time to examine the alley, mostly because they were walking so fast, then a door opened and he pulled her into the place.

She was greeted to what she thought was this guys friends, ever so, she was right. "Who is this Dud?"

The man, or so called Dud, looked at Sam. "Her name is Sam." He responded, closing the door and letting go of her wrist.

Sam looked at the brown haired man with a confused look. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to look into his eyes, just to be blocked by a pair of sunglasses. "And why do you guys wear sunglasses?"

The brown haired man smirked. "The name is Buck," He looked at Dud. "Should we show her?"

"Its only a matter of time." Dud responded as he turned on the light, then the two men took of the sunglasses.

Sam looked at the two of theirs eyes, they were demon red. Almost bloodshot as well. "What... what? There.. like demonish. How?"

Dud sighed. "Sam, were demons." Sam was standing a little shock, but then she snapped herself out of it. "But were good demons, we don't hurt anyone."

Sam blinked then began to walked around the place. "Is there anyone else that stays here? Any Girls is what I'm trying to get at." She said as she sat down on a couch.

"Nope." Dud said. "No one has been brave enough to join the band."

Sam looked at him. "Wait, I'm in the band?"

Buck smiled. "Yep."

"Then.. what am I playing?" Sam asked.

"Well, I play the guitar, as you know, Buck plays the bass, which leaves you with the drums." Dud said as he sat down next to her.

Sam almost looked a little upset, she had a very difficult-to-understand look on her face and she was twirling her fingers together as if she was trying to let the time pass by. "I have to warn you guys though, there are my parents who are after me, trying to abuse me."

"What?" Buck asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "How long now?"

Sam sighed. "Who cares how long." She replied. "Cause I don't, all I know that if I'm safe from them, I'll be fine."

Dud sighed. "Who started the abusing? Your mom, or your dad?" Dud asked.

Sam almost giggled. "Funny thing there.." Sam said as she relaxed herself. "I have gay parents."

Buck gagged on his drinked. "What?"

"Gay, you know, two guys who love each other." Sam replied.

Dud laughed. "Nice, but.. why do you have gay parents?"

"My original dad, with my mom, had a baby, but she died after she had me, my dad didn't know that I was a girl until I was born, unluckily for him, lucky for him." Sam paused, for the odd dramatic effect. "So, he got mad at so, and then he found my other dad, then they started to love me at first, because they could talk about hot guys with me, but they then knew that I didn't like them, and they abused me."

Dud stood up. "Time for bed for me-"

"Oh come on don't lie, we- I- know that you are going to sneek out. Then you are going to go to a bar." Buck said.

Dud huffed. "What ever, just make sure she gets to sleep."

Buck nodded and looked at her. "You look tired.."

"I don't feel tired," She responded, looking at Buck before resting on the couch. "But I can tell you look tired."

"Damn, even a teenager can read me." He mumbled as he made his way towards his room and closed his door behind him.

Sam turned to face the back of the couch, then she tried to make herself warm, which wasn't working. "Damnit, I wished all my life never turned out like this......"

* * *

**_Hi. :D_**

**_Well.. That's the first chapter of my story, flames are accepted, but I know that I am not that good of a writer, and this story basically only features Oc's. My oc is Sam, who is one of the main characters, Dud, is my friends OC who I can't remember his name, and Buck was just made up. (Got Buck's name from Ice Age 3. LOL xD) Please review!_**


End file.
